Make it Stop!
by narukak711
Summary: A SasuKarin college AU (pretty cliche I know) Inspired by a prompt. Sasuke is the typical mysterious guy who everybody is crushing on. Karin is just a normal college student without many friends. What happens when they are paired together for an unusual project?
1. Chapter 1

****Hello Again! This once again was inspired by OTP prompts on tumblr (I'll start coming up with mu own ideas soon I promise- I have writers block!) I'll post the actual prompt later, I don't want to spoil it!****

Karin

It was the first day, and she was late. She couldn't believe that she had let time slip away from her like that, but she had gotten caught up in choosing out an outfit. She realized about halfway through her sprint to the car that she shouldn't have cared so much about what she wore. No one would notice her anyway.

She adjusted her glasses to better view the road, and contemplated ways she could make more friends now that she was starting college. Karin wasn't shy, but she had a way of saying things that came off as pushy or rude. She really didn't try to drive people out of her life, but after so much of her unintentional rudeness they had a way of becoming very busy with other things.

Karin pulled in to a parking space and checked her bright red hair in the mirror, flattening out the stray frizz. She took a deep breath, exhaling slowly. _Karin you can do this. You WILL make friends; heck you're so hot maybe you'll meet a boy! _Karin chuckled at her daydreaming. Like she would be able to convince someone to even befriend her – let alone date her.

Snapping out of her thoughts of the day to come, Karin remembered that she had a class to get to! She pulled her crumpled class schedule out of her bag. "Let's see… I'm going to… ah, there it is! Child Development, room 211. Karin grabbed her things and rushed to class. She was ecstatic to be taking child development, and assumed that it would become her favorite class. Karin had dreamed of becoming an elementary teacher since she was little. She had always loved children, and children were some of the few living creatures that liked Karin too.

Karin arrived outside of the classroom at 9:15- fifteen minutes after class started. She took a deep breath and entered the room.

Sasuke

Sasuke rolled out of bed, barely standing up straight. He glanced at himself in the mirror and put on a shirt that he found sitting on his desk chair. It was the first day of class and Sasuke already didn't want to go to school. Maybe it was that he knew he would have to deal with the stares and the whispers that they thought he couldn't hear. Sasuke's classmates viewed him as popular, despite him talking to almost no one. He always hears girls whispering (or at least trying to) about how "mysterious" he is – whatever that means.

Running his fingers through his hair in lieu of brushing it, Sasuke headed out the door of his apartment. On his way down the staircase he pulled his schedule out of his pocket, running his finger down the columns looking for his first class. "Childhood development? Hm." Sasuke wasn't too fond of children – they asked too many foolish questions. But, they weren't as bad a women his age – all they could think about was boys (Sasuke especially), to the point of not taking anything else seriously.

Sasuke pulled in to the parking lot at 9:15, due to nothing other than his leisurely morning ritual. He didn't particularly care if he was on time. He wanted to pass this class, not be the "star student". Sasuke casually waltzed in to room 211 at 9:20.

"Nice to see you've shown up Mr. Uchiha."


	2. Chapter 2

***A/N: Hi! Thank you all for the lovely reviews and favorites, etc.! It means so much to me! Anyway, I'm sooooooo sorry that I took so long to update! I have been really busy with classes and the like. I'm also sorry for the shortness of this chapter (I'm probably not going to use Sasuke's POV very much, just to keep the flow of the story).***

Karin

She was embarrassed to walk in to class late. She knew that all of the students were looking at her and that the teacher probably thought she was an irresponsible student.

"Nice of you to join us – I was just taking the roll." The professor said, as if he was reading Karin's mind.

The teacher – Mr. Hatake according to the plate on his desk, cleared his throat and continued with attendance, "Konohamaru Sarutobi?"

"-he dropped the class," another student chimed in.

"Ah, okay. Tenten?" The silver haired instructor marked the piece of paper in his hand.

"Here!"

"Sasuke Uchiha?'

…

"Sasuke Uchiha?"

_This Uchiha kid must think he's so cool skipping class on the first day. Why sign up for a class if you aren't going to take it?_

Just then, the door to the classroom creaked open, to reveal a dark haired boy standing in the doorway as if he owned the place.

"Nice to see you've shown up, Mr. Uchiha," Mr. Hatake remarked, almost snarkier than he had been when talking to Karin.

The boy – Sasuke Uchiha apparently – just shrugged and took a seat in the back of the room. _Shrugging? Isn't he bad._

Karin had heard of Sasuke before. He was the typical heartthrob according to the other girls- "Sooooo mysterious, and of course very attractive!" He didn't seem so fantastic to Karin- he almost seemed obnoxious, in a silent kind of way.

What did intrigue Karin about the hostile boy was _why _he was in child development, of all classes. He didn't seem like the type to love children as much as she did. What was he majoring in? Karin tried to think of all the majors she knew of that required this class – _Teaching, Nursing, Early Childhood Education… _None of them seemed to suit the boy.

"…Along with your homework and class assignments, you will have a project due at the end of the semester," Mr. Hatake said, snapping Karin out of her thoughts, "This project is worth thirty percent of your grade and you will be working on it throughout the semester." The instructor let out a slight chuckle, which made Karin nervous. Was the project going to be that difficult? Karin was good at schoolwork, but she was also the kind of person who was perpetually worried about _something_.

A stack of papers landed on Karin's desk, passed by the student to her right. Karin took a packet of papers from the top, and passed the stack along. "Has everyone gotten a packet?" Mr. Hatake scanned the room, picking up the leftover papers.

"As you can see on the project outline, this is a group project." Karin almost lost it. She _hated _group projects with a passion. She could never rely on other students to do their work correctly, and Karin's grade would suffer because of it. She could do all of the work herself, but she didn't want lazy students to be rewarded a passing grade without doing anything.

"…I will be choosing your partners for you, and each of you will be responsible for… different aspects of the project." The teacher let out another chuckle that rubbed Karin the wrong way. He seemed… off to Karin and that worried her; could he be trusted to grade her papers correctly?

"I will announce who the partners are and then explain the first part of your project." Mr. Hatake announced- seemingly holding back laughter. He cleared his throat and began reading off of a piece of paper. "When I announce your partner please move to sit by them. Now… first up are Tenten and Neji Hyuga." He paused as the students- a brunette girl who appeared to be a sickeningly cheerful person and a long haired boy who remained straight-faced – moved to sit together.

"Choji Akamichi and Hinata Hyuga." The students, who both appeared to be kind-hearted people, quietly moved seats.

"Uh, Karin and…" Karin perked up, praying that she would get a good partner, and listened intently.

"…Sasuke Uchiha." Karin sat, stunned for a second. _Sasuke Uchiha? _The boy who come in late and obviously couldn't give a rat's ass about how well he did in class? Karin forced herself to stand and walk towards the seat of the man who would certainly cause her to fail this class.

She flopped in to the seat next to him, and tried her hardest to pretend he wasn't there, to no avail.

Mr. Hatake concluded the list and moved to sit on his desk. "Now for the actual assignment." There it was – another smug chuckle from the man who would most certainly ruin Karin's G.P.A.

"Take a good look at your partner, because they are now your spouse."


	3. Chapter 3

There were a few giggles heard around the classroom, followed by an awkward silence. Sasuke remained stoic. Karin did nothing to hide the shock that she felt. "Married to this delinquent! I might as well kiss my G.P.A goodbye." Karin mumbled under her breath.

"Now class, quiet down," Mr. Hatake chuckled slightly (for about the millionth time, much to Karin's dismay), "That's just the beginning of the assignment." _Just the beginning? Is he trying to kill me?_

"Now, the assignment will be split up in to three parts throughout the semester- if you flip to the next page in your packets you'll see an outline of each section." Papers rusted throughout the room, and Mr. Hatake took a deep breath, to suppress _another _laugh. "The different parts of the project are:

"Part One- Month One through Two: Pregnancy"

Karin gasped. _Pregnancy? So not only am I forced to work with this punk, but now I have to carry his __**baby**__? _Partners looked at each other awkwardly, and Karin glanced at Sasuke for the first time after becoming his "wife". She could feel his discomfort, but he still remained unscathed- unless you count the slight scowl that was constantly present on his face.

"This is the basis to our assignment, and to our class. If you want to learn how children develop, well the easiest way is to raise a child." Mr. Hatake started digging through papers on his desk. "Now of course I don't expect you to _really _get pregnant. But, you will get as close to the real experience as possible!"

The sadistic teacher pulled a huge round thing- a blob out from under his desk. "Ladies, you will be wearing this." He revealed two pieces of cloth attached to the blob, apparently used to strap it to yourself.

"It is a state of the art fat suit, errr pregnancy emulator. Of course it makes you look the part, but it also simulates small movements that a fetus would make, such as kicking. It also monitors your food intake, heart rate, and blood pressure to ensure that you are taking care of yourself and your baby. Now, husbands don't think you've got it easy for these first two months. You will have to be attentive to your 'wives' and your children. If you are neglectful, your grade will drop-"

"Don't hit it and quit it guys!" a white haired boy shouted from his seat, with a devilish grin. _He must think he's so funny._

"Exactly. Husbands will also be required to schedule and drive their wives to three "doctors' appointments" with me. These appointments will just be check-ups, if you will, to see how the project is going along. Now, for the next section:

"Part Two- Months Three through Six: Delivery and your baby"

"I am going to make a phone call to each one of you at a random time, day or night. When I make this phone call, you should sit down, no matter where you are and wait thirty minutes. I will also call your husbands if they aren't with you so he can be there. After thirty minutes, you take off your 'belly', if the husband isn't there, he misses the baby being born. Bring your belly in to class the next day, and I will give you a baby. This baby cries like a real baby and needs to be 'fed' and kept laying down. It has a sensor in it, which informs me if it is being mistreated. Any questions about this part of the project?"

"Um what if we give birth on the weekend?"

"I will give you my address to bring me your belly. Anything else?"

"No?" Mr. Hatake sighed, like _he_ was the one who would be exhausted from this, "Well, let's finish up:

"Part Three- Months Seven through Nine: Growing Up"

"This section will cover the rest of your child's developmental years, mainly the toddler years. In addition to being given a new doll simulator, you each will spend time volunteering at the college's daycare center. You will also routinely be given tough questions or situations. For example, one day your child may break an arm, but you don't have insurance, or maybe you'll be asked where babies come from."

Mr. Hatake held up one of the fat suits (pregnancy emulators?) "Alright ladies, come up front and we'll get you suited up!"

Karin stood up, making eye contact with her now husband and future baby-daddy. He showed what almost could have been a smile a whispered "Having fun, _honey?_"

The word honey rolled off of his tongue like poison, making it sound like he was not only mocking this class and the assignment, but the whole world- which was somehow responsible for bringing him to this point.

"Of course, _darling_. You know I'm happy just as long as I'm with _you._" Karin responded in the most sickeningly sweet tone she could, and turned to head towards the desk where her pregnant belly waited for her.

_What have I gotten myself in to?_


	4. Chapter 4

Karin's shirt stretched to fit her newly impregnated belly, but on the bright side her shirt did fit. Some of the smaller girls had to settle for having their shirt go down just to their belly until they could buy bigger shirts or, heavens forbid, maternity clothes.

After Mr. Hatake had awkwardly fitted every girl with a belly, they all walked- or in some cases waddled – back to their seats.

"For the remainder of the class," the silver haired teacher announced, "you will be on a 'date' with your spouse. Get to know them if you haven't already, or just talk about becoming new parents."

After the announcement was made, the classroom exploded with the quiet murmuring of students making small talk with their spouses. Sasuke and Karin sat in silence.

"So... uhh…" Sasuke was somehow more socially inept than Karin, a feat that she didn't know was possible until now.

"You got me knocked up." Karin interjected, surprised with her own boldness.

Sasuke had the smallest glimmer of a smirk on his lips- an unexpected display of emotion to Karin. "Yeah, I guess I did."

If _anyone _on earth other than Sasuke and Karin had been in this situation, they both would have been giggling at themselves by now. Instead, the newlyweds sat bathing in awkward silence.

The silence was interrupted by a slight… tickling in Karin's stomach. He surprise was audible, and her gasp seemed to startle Sasuke.

"Are you okay? Is the suit dysfunctional…" Sasuke asked, his voice still unwavering from its usual monotonous tone.

Karin giggled slightly at the boy's concern (or as close as Sasuke could get to concern), "I'm fine. I actually think the suit- err baby, was kicking… Do you want to, uh I don't know… feel it?" Again, Karin wasn't sure she was actually saying these words. Asking a man that she just met to rub her stomach sounded too odd. _He probably thinks I'm a weirdo!_ Maybe it was the pregnancy hormones getting to her head…

"…"

"He did say that I had to be attentive…" Sasuke turned his head, to avoid looking Karin in the eye. Karin had to hold back a fit of giggles. Sasuke Uchiha, one of the most popular, suave boys in school, couldn't look a girl in the eye and say that he wanted to rub her belly.

"Then… go ahead…"

Sasuke seemed startled by her words – whether it was the words themselves or the pure act of Karin talking was unclear, but he did turn to face Karin. And slowly, like an easily startled deer, he looked Karin in the eye and placed his hand on her belly (or belly suit?).

"Here," Karin slowly grabbed his hand. _Try not to startle him, _Karin mused to herself as she gently repositioned his hand, "This is where it's kicking."

Sasuke's mouth opened slightly in awe – a nice change from his usual stoic expression. "I know it's not real… but it's kinda neat…" He murmured, and Karin could have sworn that she saw the slightest hint of blush on Sasuke.

After that, the remainder of class went by very quick. Sasuke and Karin made small talk, nothing too personal, but enough to keep both parties interested (or in Sasuke's case he wasn't bored at least). Karin learned that Sasuke came from a large family, and that he was the youngest out of all of his cousins, and she vocalized her jealousy, being an only child who wasn't close to any relatives.

It may have just been that Karin was over-analyzing due to starting psychology class too, but it seemed to her that Sasuke still remained distant and vague when talking about himself. She dismissed this as being to nosy – they had just met, after all.

Just as Karin was telling about her new job at a local fragrance store, the bell rang. Karin started to gather her books, letting out a sigh after she realized that Sasuke didn't buy the book for the class. In her disbelief over Sasuke being her new "husband", she had forgotten just how irresponsible he was.

"Karin," Sasuke had interrupted her thoughts rather bluntly, "do you want to come over to my house tomorrow and discuss…" he glanced at the project outline in his hand, "our, um 'birth plan'?"


	5. Chapter 5

Karin stood in the dimly lit hallway of a rather swanky apartment complex. And there she stood, in an apartment building that was obviously payed for by Sasuke's parents, about to knock on the door of a man she had known for two days.

Karin didn't know even know Sasuke's intentions- other than "going over the birth plan", which just sounded gross to Karin! What if he was a psycho-path? The suave act sure was convincing…

Just as Karin was deciding to leave, the door opened (and without creaking like the door to Karin's apartment!), and there stood Sasuke, shirtless and holding a laundry basket.

"You're late."

Karin was flustered. She had seen shirtless men before, but she had never been so close to a man who was so _exposed_ – although she would never admit it.

"Sorry," she mumbled, "but are we going to work or are you going to…"

Sasuke smirked slightly and casually replied, "It's laundry day." But, nevertheless, he pulled a wrinkly shirt out of his basket and covered himself.

_Dirty laundry? Gross._

"Are you going to come in, or just stand in the hallway?" With this question, Sasuke turned to enter his apartment, tossing his laundry basket to the floor. Karin cautiously followed.

She sat herself on Sasuke's rather large leather sofa, and started to unpack her bag.

"Do you want a drink or something?" Sasuke offered, while rummaging through the fridge.

"Just water if you don't mind"

Sasuke placed a small bottle of water and a can of soda on the marble coffee table. _No coaster? Sloppy..._

"So uhhh sensei says that we need to make a 'birth plan' to be prepared just as if it were an actual birth." Karin pulled out her heavily highlighted notes and placed her notebook on the table. "So, we'll start with the basics," Karin glanced at the papers and somehow managed to ask, "…Va-vaginal birth, or Cesarean?"

Karin swore that she saw Sasuke jump at the question.

"Uhhh, you're the mom… but maybe – Isn't C-section supposed to be less painful or something?"

He tried, he really did. Damn Kakashi had to make these questions mandatory to college boys who knew _nothing _about women or, heaven forbid, birth.

"Well, it kinda depends…" Karin tried to speak gentler than her normal tone, she was sure that Sasuke was just as scared and nervous, if not more so, as she was. "After a C-section women can't do very much, it's like getting a spleen or something removed and we need to recover. So, that would leave you doing most of the work with the baby…"

"Oh, then.. uh, va- err, the other one? Would you prefer that?"

Karin couldn't help but let out a small chuckle at the question. _All the bimbos would kill to be in my spot… Talking about vaginas with the school's resident hottie? Sounds hotter than it is… _

"I think so, but maybe we should research it sometime."

Sasuke looked away, and Karin was worried that he was coming close to exploding from trying to his regular cool composure.

And then… silence. Karin shifted a little on the couch, praying that Sasuke would say something, anything. She really should have known not to expect that much. He could probably go for weeks without even seeing another person and be content. The silence was suffocating her now, it was so awkward. She had to break it.

"So… have you thought of any names yet?" _Not your best icebreaker, but it's better than what he's got._

"For the baby?"

_No shit Sherlock. _"Yeah, we should probably get it down to at least the top two for a boy or girl. I kinda like Lily for a girl…"

"…"

He looked half dumb, sitting on his expensive sofa staring at Karin with his questioning onyx eyes. Was he really confused by this? "I mean, when sensei gives us our baby, we have to name-"

"… I like Sara for a girl."

"Okay! That's cute. What about a boy?"

"…"

Okay so it was a fluke. Sasuke was one-time use. Karin was going to try and break the silence, when she heard the door rattling. She turned towards the entrance to see a tall, dark haired man entering.

"…" The man, who seemed to be carrying a briefcase stuffed to the brim, gave Karin a blank stare. "You didn't tell me a girl was coming over. There wasn't a tie on the door, either."

_Just what was this guy saying?_

"Ah, well at least I got here before anything happened."

"Hey! That's not-"

"Shut up, Itachi. Karin," Sasuke momentarily stopped sending death glares towards the man– Itachi – to turn towards Karin. "- this is my brother, Itachi. We share the apartment but I didn't think he'd be home, I'm sorry. And, brother, this is Karin we were working on a project but she was just leaving."

Karin rose and gathered her things, more than happy to escape the suddenly tense room. "Would you like to do this again at my place, tomorrow?"

"Sure." _Back to his usual "cool" self, I guess._


	6. Chapter 6

Karin sat in class the next day, furiously taking notes on prenatal care, when Sasuke strode in, late as usual. He placed his worn bag on the ground near Karin and situated himself in his seat. Karin sighed, eyes closed, trying not to stress about Sasuke's perpetual lateness; _He's the father of my child, don't stress, for the baby…_ Just then, a small, folded piece of paper flopped on to Karin's desk, ripping her from her thoughts. She opened the paper under the table to see a note scrawled in a barely-readable mix of print and cursive:

_"Is the baby coming? You look like you're having an aneurism… Anyway sorry about yesterday, my brother is dumb. Do you think Hatake really cares how we give birth? I thought it'd be okay as long as the baby got here." _

The note was so… _Sasuke, _it was hard for Karin to suppress a giggle. She fished through her pencil case to retrieve a blue pen, and scribbled a response:

_"You're hilarious, thanks. I think Hatake cares about everything, did you not see the huge stick up his ass?"_

She gently tossed it on to Sasuke's book, when Sensei's back was turned. Sasuke gave a skeptical look and unfolded the note, a slight smirk appearing on his face as he read. He crafted his reply and Karin pretend to hard at work taking notes.

_"I'll take your word on it, you are the queen of sticks up the ass."_

Karin glared at Sasuke, crumpling the note and tossing it in her bag to throw away later. Sasuke just laughed, causing a pause in the sterling haired man's lecture. "Is there something you'd like to share with the class Mr. Uchiha?"

Sasuke smirked, glancing at Karin and began to open his mouth-

"Actually, Sensei, we were just talking about the effects that each form of birth can have on both mother and child, and we were wondering if you favor natural birth over cesarean." Karin struggled to come up with the most intelligible B.S. possible, but seeing Kakashi stop to consider the question certainly boosted her ego. "That's actually a very good question. Now, while a cesarean birth does have its drawbacks…"

Sasuke gave Karin a questioning, if not slightly offended, look and whispered, "I was going to respond-"

"Yeah, but your response was going to get us killed."

**}:{**

After an excruciatingly long hour, class was dismissed. As Karin was packing up her bag, she turned to Sasuke, "Are we still on for my place? We have a 'doctor's appointment' tomorrow and need to prepare."

"Lead the way."

Karin and Sasuke headed down the sidewalk, making small talk until they arrived in front of Karin's tiny apartment complex. They took the stairs to the second floor and Karin fumbled with her keys, suddenly self-conscious of her home. It was nothing compared to Sasuke's luxurious apartment, but the ever-suave Sasuke didn't seem perturbed by the dim hallways. Karin's door creaked open after what seemed like an eternity of juggling her keys. She led Sasuke inside to her kitchen table and started to unpack her bag. "Sorry about the mess, I know my place isn't that great…"

And… silence. Sasuke just sat there, analyzing Karin's home, and it was starting to rub Karin the wrong way. She didn't sense any judgment, but it wasn't exactly acceptance either. "Do you want a drink or something?"

Sasuke shook his head no and seated himself at the shaky table. Karin grabbed a can of soda and joined Sasuke at the table. She pulled her hair back, and her eyes rose to meet Sasuke's. His stare was more intense than usual, and Karin was unsure why his onyx eyes were so brooding. She began to squirm in her seat, trying with all her might to avoid the dark stare. "So… Tomorrow is our appointment and – "

"This is my apartment." Just hearing Sasuke's voice startled Karin, she barely heard what he was saying. "Your… apartment…?"

Karin looked around her run down, dim apartment; it was _her crappy apartment_, why was Sasuke taking claim to it? Her head was starting to hurt, and the dripping faucet wasn't helping. _Why would fancy-apartment-Sasuke live in this shit hole? _"…Yeah. When I was little my parents rented from this building. Apartment 204, right?"

"Right…" Karin mumbled in response. Sasuke's glare had all but disappeared, and he returned to his usual – avoiding all eye contact. He squirmed in his chair, causing the floors to creek, and opened his notebook. He seemed done with the conversation, not offering any more information, but Karin was still dumbfounded. "Why… did _you_…"

Sasuke glanced up and, just for a moment, his face looked truly innocent – like a lost puppy. And then, it was gone, back to the normal expressionless Sasuke. "When Dad was just starting in the police force, Mom was going back to school too, we lived here. Itachi and I shared that room." Sasuke said, pointing towards the hallway.

Karin stood up, momentarily noting Sasuke's openness. "I can show you. You know, if you want," Karin muttered, "… But it's just a spare room now, so don't expect too much…"

Sasuke rose out of his chair, silent, but Karin could have sworn she saw a slight smirk. He followed her down the hallway, Karin silently cursing herself for leaving dirty laundry thrown on the floor. They entered through the first door on the right, and were greeted by golden rays of sun streaming through the window. Karin seated herself at her school desk – just about the only notable object in the room since the bachelorette had moved in. She watched Sasuke enter after her with what would be called a smirk on most people, but was most definitely a smile on Sasuke. His hand grazed the wall, and he turned to Karin. "Over there was Itachi's bed," he said, pointing towards Karin's desk, "…and my bed was by the window." Sasuke sat down on top of the desk, still looking around the room – almost in awe. "Itachi got the closet, since he was older, but I had a dresser right there – I was so young, I wasn't really tall enough to reach hanging clothes anyway." Karin giggled at the thought of Sasuke being so small, hoping he didn't hear. "…Sorry to just barge in to your house like this…" Sasuke mumbled, suddenly out of stories from his childhood.

"I let you in, stupid. And it's no big deal," Karin answered with a smile, "…Did you want to see more?" Sasuke looked up, slightly confused, looking away just as quickly. "…You can look, Sasuke… Your parents stayed in my room, right?" Karin led the way to the next bedroom, and Sasuke followed once again. They entered the bedroom, decorated in embarrassing shades of pink and purple. She blushed, kicking a few stray pairs of underwear under the bed and cursing herself once again for slacking on her laundry.

Sasuke examined the room, giving a slight chuckle. He smiled, looked around the room and inhaled deeply, taking in all the memories. "I was born in the hospital down the street, and my parents had my crib right here, at the foot of the bed. They said that Itachi tipped it over one time trying to see me."

"That would explain the brain damage."

Sasuke shot a harsh glare towards Karin, and she broke in to a laughing fit. Sasuke smiled a little too and gave Karin a few choice words. "If you're done acting like _you _have brain damage – "

"Good c-comeback! I know it must have been hard to think of that one!" Karin shouted through her laughter-induced tears.

"…_Anyway_, my parents would measure our heights on the inside of their closet door." Sasuke turned to face the old splintery door, running his hands along the wood grain on the outside. Karin walked over, having composed herself, and turned the handle to have the door faintly creek open. Ignoring the mountain of clothes that threatened to crush the duo in a feminine avalanche, Sasuke turned to the inside of the door running his fingers through the faint marks in the door. He bent down rubbing his fingers through the lowest score, Karin noted the inscription "_Sasuke, Age 3"_.

"You were the shortest freaking kid _ever_!" Karin laughed, her hand grazing over the wood that just barely came to her knee. Sasuke glared at her for what must have been the hundredth time that night, sneering, "And you were so tall?"

Karin and Sasuke continued with the banter, until they were interrupted by Karin's clock chiming. "It's kinda late… I should go," Sasuke mumbled, ending the feud, "But, thank you for letting me look around."

Karin helped Sasuke pack up his things and saw him out the door, and as she heard him closing the stairwell door she thought to herself, "_We forgot to plan for the fucking doctors appointment."_


End file.
